<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dominoclaw's Demise by LeFabtasticDomino</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106748">Dominoclaw's Demise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeFabtasticDomino/pseuds/LeFabtasticDomino'>LeFabtasticDomino</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dominoclaw's Demise [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warriors - Erin Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dominoclaw - Freeform, Dominoclaw's Demise, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Warrior Cats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:20:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeFabtasticDomino/pseuds/LeFabtasticDomino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As a young Dominopaw learn to deal with the rejection of his father, Tigertalon, darker forces lie in wait to take advantage of the  son who wants nothing more then his father's approval. But as new clanmates join, he must choose between something he has always wanted, and a the possibility of a new life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rosepetal/Dominoclaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dominoclaw's Demise [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a stillness in the air as the young black and brown tom sat in the middle of the camp clearing, his claws dug into the dirt with frustration and worry. In the dens around him he heard small whispers and low voice as his clan was also listening to hear what would happen. </p><p>"Tigertalon..." came a voice from behind him causing the tom to jump a little and spin around to face the familiar voice. A Brown tabby tom with amber eyes smiled back at him. </p><p>"Gorsestar, you scared me..." Tigertalon muttered, glancing over back to one of the dens. A chuckle rumbled in his friends chest.</p><p>"I didn't think anything could scare you Tigertalon." Gorsestar mused, sitting down next to his clan mate. "Wolfstep will be fine...She's a strong cat, if anyone could fight this. It would be her...and by sunrise you'll have a whole litter of healthy kits to be proud of!" The clan leader gently nudged Tigertalon who forced out a purr.</p><p>"Yah you know what? She'll be fine...it's just....it's been so quiet....that worries me more then anything..."</p><p>"Why don't you go check?" The bigger tom asked his own ears angling towards the nursery. Tigertalon's lip twitched.</p><p>"I suppose I can risk getting my ears clawed by Dappledsky...you know how she likes her space." The toms chuckles as they imagine the small but fierce grey and white tabby, with her amber eyes flashing. Though as Tigertalon sees the sun start to rise he stands and stretches.</p><p>"Might as well risk it...I won't be able to to anything if I don't see how she is doing..." Gorsestar nodded and stood up, shaking his pelt. </p><p>"And I might as well get the dawn patrol ready..." He takes a couple steps to the a group of resting cats just under and elder bush before he turns back. "Tigertalon...good luck." He muttered before turning back to gather his sleeping clan mates. </p><p>Letting out a sigh, Tigertalon trotted over to the nursery and timidly calls out. There is a pause before he hears rapid paw steps and she cat pokes her grey face out of the old badges den. </p><p>"Dappledsky...how is she doing? I haven't heard a thing since she started the kitting past moonset..." his voice filled with worry as he saw the concerned expression in his Medicine cat's eyes. "Is everything alright?" The she-cat swallowed a little and shook her head slightly. A sudden wave of fear crashed over the young tom and her gesture, his tail twitching with worry he takes a step closer his own voice starting to shake as he asked her what was going on.</p><p>"I'm sorry Tigertalon but...she isn't responding to the herbs I gave her and the kits where just born and two of them are very weak..." Dappledsky responded, with confusion and sorrow in her own voice. "I'm not going to lie to you...its not looking good, there is little I can do for her now, her fait is in StarClan's paws now..." She gently rested her tail on Tigertalon's shoulder as if to apologize. "You can go in...she was asking for you..." Though Tigertalon saw the medicine cat walk away from then den, all he could hear was the blood rushing though his ears and his heart pounding against his chest as it tightened. The world seemed to be closing around him as he whipped around to the den and shot inside desperate to see his mate. As his eyes started to adjust to the low level of light in the den a strong scent of blood hit his nose making him stop in his tracks.  </p><p>A very weak looking, brown tabby with cream and white splotches was grooming a kitten that seemed to be mewing loudly, but at that moment all he could do was watch his mate. Taking a deep breath he forced himself to look around, regretting it instantly. A pool of blood had started to form around the she-cat and the kits making him cry out causing the she-cat to look up at him, her eyes hollow and weak. </p><p>"Tigertalon..." She muttered, her voiced horsed as she flicks her tail over her kittens slightly. "Come meet your sons..."</p><p>Still unable to understand the entirety of the situation he takes a couple of steps, expression shocked stopping only as the blood touches his paws. Looking down he sees the three small bodies. Once is squirming and kicking already kneading his mother's stomach. And in spite of the situation Tigertalon smiles, the young kit was a spitting image of him, a couple of marking differenced here and there but overall, the same.  Pulling his gaze away from the small kit her turned to the other two, who were still. Dropping down quickly he gave them both quick rapid sniff, his ears folding back in sorrow as he realized this kits would not be waking up. Looking up at his mate he realized that she knew as well. Leaning over he licked her head gently. </p><p>"Wolfstep...don't worry about it...Dappledsky will be here soon and she will get you better." He whispered as he nudged her ear. "and then we can raise out son..."</p><p>"No...Tigertalon...I think we both....know what's...going to happen..." She whispered, trying to keep her head up, her eyes dropping slightly. </p><p>"You'll..." Tigertalon voice started to quiver, "You'll be fine..."  The she-cat shook her head weakly before resting it on her paws.  </p><p>"Tigertalon please....hush up and listen to me for once..." she smiled slightly "You need to take care...of ours son...our little Dominokit...he was the only one to make it....and he deserves a long life..." her voice sounding weak.</p><p>Domino...the name sounded odd yet familiar at the same time. It took a while for Tigertalon to realized that he had promised to let Wolfstep name one of there sons after her father, who had been a house cat. And while he had planned to argue with her about it once they had arrived he couldn't bring himself to disagree. </p><p>"Of course, of course, Wolfstep anything you want just please don't leave..." desperation in his voice as he leaned in closer to his mate. With a smile, she rested her head against hers and purred softly.</p><p>"Thank you for being my mate Tigertalon, see you in Starclan." She whispered,  before closing her eyes. There was a moment of pure silence of the den, before a strong wave a pain hit the tom, leaning his head back he let out a yowl of pure agony as he realized, that his mate, was gone. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun started to rise slowly over the gorge walls in ThunderClan Camp. It was almost sunhigh and Dominokit kneaded his claws into the dirt with excitement.  A million thought raced through the little black and brown tom's mind. Today was the day he finally went home to WindClan. He glanced over to Grassheart, who stood next to him. The brown tabby molly had nursed him with her own kits during his time here in ThunderClan, and she now stood next to him, grooming her own pelt. Dominoclaw can see her green eyes sparkled with slight worry.  The tom pressed himself against her and wrapped his small tail around her forepaw.  Its made Dominokit panic a little. Why was she worried?  Was Windclan bad? Did they just want to take him away from Grassheart? What if he didn't have any kin in Windclan at all? His ears folded back with slight worry. He knew since he was little that he would be returning to the moorland clan once he was able to eat solid prey, but it didn't stop his worry from building. He let out a startled mew as he felt Grassheart start to groom the top of his head. </p><p>"I don't want Windclan to think we don't take care of our kits." She fretted, using a paw she pulled him closer to her as she groomed behind his ears. </p><p>Dominokit grumbled slightly. His immediate instinct was to pull away but it pained him slight to realize that this would probably be the last time the molly would groom him. Dominokit let his eyes wonder around the Thunderclan camp that he had come to learn as his home. The high walls have always offered a sense of security. Warriors were already trecking in and out of the thorn barrier that was the entrance of the camp. A stout, black tom cat with sharp blue eyes guarded the entrance. Nightleaf, nodded at the cats would enter or exit the camp. Cats passing by Dominokit and Grassheart would give a small nod or flick of their tails in greeting. The apprentices were out for training. And Hazleclaw, a slim, blue molly with white paws, was re-enforcing the nursery walls. The sound of falling rocks turned Dominokit's attention to high ledge.  A pitch-black molly with a white mask marking on her face appeared from the den, her lavender eyes flashed with interest as she saw Dominokit. Her single white paw always seemed to stick out to the small tom. Berrystar was ThunderClan leader, though she seemed smaller than most of the warriors in the clan, Dominokit noticed that everyone seemed to respect her. As she bounded down the path of the highledge she was followed by a long-legged white and brown tom. Toothrabbit always seemed to loom above his leader as he slinked behind her. His sunset-colored eyes rested on Dominokit, which made the small tom shudder slightly. The tom's constant silence always unsettled him. The snaggled tooth deputy hardly ever spoke, and only on a few occasions, had the small black and brown tom heard his voice. </p><p>The leader and her deputy made their way to Dominokit and his foster mother. She stopped right next to them, her black fluffy tail lashed with slight excitement. Grassheart finally stopped grooming him to dip her head respectively towards her leader.  Despite Berrystar being leader, Dominokit had noticed Berrystar always acted like an apprentice who had just gotten their mentor. She was always bouncing on her paws and darting around. </p><p>"How are you feeling today, Dominokit? Are you ready to go home to WindClan?" Her eyes narrowed slightly as she mentioned the other clan. But the small kit was having trouble reading her expression. He held his head slightly high, trying to appear brave in front of her. </p><p>"I'm nervous, but I'm excited to finally meet my kin." the small tom said. He couldn't help but cast a nervous look at the camp entrance as it rustled. An unfamiliar scent washed over him causing his heart to leap. Squirlepelt, an orange tabby tom, squeezed into camp, he threw a glare behind his shoulder at the small band of camp that had followed him. A slim brown striped tom with speckled legs dipped his head towards Berrystar as the group of cats headed towards them. Behind him, a golden tom, looked around at the camp eyes slightly narrowed. Another cat, a calico, trotted behind them a lot more calm than the other two toms. They flicked their ears slightly before bounding off to the Medicine Cat's Den. Hawkcloud poked his out of the den and let out a friendly mew as the other cat approached.</p><p>'That must be the medicine cat!'  Dominokit thought before he turned his attention back to the brown tom, who was now standing in from of him. Dominokit had to strain his head a little to see all of this cat. 'WOooah they are so tall! And skinny! Is that how I'm supposed to look?' </p><p>"Greetings Berrystar." The brown tom's voice seemed almost tense. </p><p>"Gorsestar." The ThunderCzlan leader dipped her head as she stood up and took a step to stand next to Dominokit. "As I promised, one healthy, WindClan kit..." </p><p>Gorsestar, took a moment to look down and smile warmly at Dominokit. He couldn't help but let out a small purr. Dominokit was genuinely comforted by Gorsestar's gaze. It was the first time since he found out he was leaving that he let himself relax at the idea of moving clans. </p><p>"Hey little one, I'm Gorsestar, and I've come to take you to our clan. Are you ready to come home?" His amber eyes filled with warmth gave Dominokit the confidence to stand. </p><p>"I-" a small squeak came out from the kits mouth causing his ears to heat up with embarrassment. He cleared his throat slightly. "I'm ready." </p><p>Gorsestar let out another purr, though before he could take another step Dominokit felt a small pressure on his chest. He let out a meow of surprise as he turned slightly to see Berrystar had her grip on his chest. Her white paw pressed firmly onto him. </p><p>"Don't forget Gorsestar...you OWE us..." Berrystar's eyes narrowed slightly, her lips curled slightly into a grin. "Because of us, your kin was able to survive leaf-bare..." </p><p>Dominokit squirmed uncomfortably at Berrystar's grip. Out of instinct, he looked over at Grassheart, who's eyes had widen as well, her gaze glint with slight panic as she didn't know how to react to her leader's sudden aggression. The golden tom next to Gorsestar fluffed up a let out a growl, his hackled rising.  His voice coming out harsh and sudden. </p><p>"Are you forgetting the warrior code, BERRYSTAR." he drawled. "You must help any kit in danger, despite what clan they may be in." Berrystar's eyes narrowed slightly as she tightened her grip on Dominokit. 'Oh no...what if they fight? And I'm caught in the middle!' Panic set in with the little tom before he felt the leader's grip loosen. She pulled her paw away before dipping her head.  </p><p>"Have a nice journey back to WindClan, Gorsestar...Sunheart..." She turned around before stalking over back to her den. Dominokit let out a sigh of relief, he certainly wouldn't miss the excentric ThunderClan leader. Toothrabbit stood up, his gaze seemed unfazed by the events that just unfolded. </p><p>"I will escort you to the border" His deep rough meow left no room for argument and the WindClan leader just dipped his head. </p><p>Sunheart called out to their medicine cat who came bounding out of Hawkcloud's den. The cat stopped next to Gorsestar and smiles at Dominokit. Their green eyes filled with warmth. </p><p>"I'm Dappledsky." they muttered, "if you ever need something to help with a bellyache, or to help with a scar, you can let me know, ok?" They gave him a playful wink and Dominokit smiled, nodding.</p><p>"Will do!" He stood up, excited to move forward and be able to go to his new home. He didn't get very far before he felt his feet being lifted off the floor<br/>
He let out a squeak of surprise. </p><p>"It's a long journey back home," Gorsestar mumbled through Dominokit's scuff "It would be best if I carried you." </p><p>Once again, the kit's ears felt hot with embarrassment. He heard Grassheart call out the last goodbye as the band of cats followed the ThunderClan deputy out of camp. </p><p>                                            *** </p><p> </p><p>"WOAH!" Dominokit let out a loud squeak of excitment as he saw the moorlands for the first time. The land was bare of trees and the yellowish green grass streatched for what seemed like forever. Toothrabbit had left them at the border while Gorsestar had set him down on the ground. The young kit's fur fluffed up with wonder as he took his first few steps on to his new territory. </p><p>"Beautiful isn't it?" Gorsestar's mew broke through Dominokit's thought. "Welcome to WindClan." The tom took a moment to sit down next to Dominokit and wrap his tail around him. </p><p>"THIS is your home." His warm voiced seemed to give the small tom confidence. He puffed out his chest as joy filled his paws. </p><p>"It feels like home" He muttered, closing his eyes, he let the wind ruffle his whiskers. For the first time Dominokit was able to smell so many things at once. Heather, birds, rabbits and...other cats! His eyes swung open and he looked around for more possible clan mates. Sunheart had smelt it as well as he walked up his clan leader. </p><p>"Thorncloud's patrol must have just passed. We should start heading back." </p><p>Gorsestar dipped his head and leaned down to pick up Dominokit again. Dominokit's folded slightly as he had been wishing to be able to walk the territory, at least for a bit. Suddenly the medicine cat spoke up, their voice soft. </p><p>"Gorsestar, maybe its best you let Dominokit stretch his legs for a bit. You have been carrying him for a while and it might do him some good walk for a bit? We aren't that far from camp." Dominokit looked hopefully up at Gorsestar's hesitant face and let out a squeak of joy as he saw him dip his head. Dominokit was overjoyed that he wouldn't be introduces to his clanmates by being carried into camp. With a flick of his tall Gorsestar beckoned the group to follow him into the moorlands. Dominokit hopped after him trying to match the tom's steps. The sun was just starting to sink in the sky, thankfully sunhigh had passed as there didn't seem to be any place to hid from the heat. After a few moments Dominokit had started to fall behind his leader's and deputy's steady steps as they walked next to each other. Dominokit noticed how closed they seemed to be walking and he tipped his head in curiosity in what they could be talking about. </p><p>"They are mates, if you where wondering" Dappledsky's voice came as a slight surprise to the kit as he turned to see the medicine cat had slowed down their steps to match his. Dominokit blinked and turned back to Gorsestar and Sunheart who now had their tails wrapped together as the walked. Dominokit looked back slightly confused at Dappledsky. </p><p>"Why would they be mates? They seem so different, Gorsestar seems a lot nicer then Sunheart, why wouldn't he be mates with a nicer tom?" </p><p>Dappledsky's whiskers twitch. "You are correct, Sunheart can be a bit rough around the edges but he and Gorsestar have a long history together. He even saved his life when they where young warrior, and thats just a bond you can't break." </p><p>SPLASH</p><p>Dominokit turned his attention back to the mates. Gorsestar had let out a booming laugh, pure joy on his face. Sunheart, let out an annoyed meow as he climbed out of the puddle he had just tripped into. But his eyes where soft as his mate laughed. Dominokit purred slightly. ThunderClan cats always seemed so prideful and were careful to try and not make mistakes. He was glad Windclan cats where a lot more loose and willing to have fun. </p><p>"Come on FISHheart" Gorsestar purred, "We are almost to camp, we can get you cleaned up there." Sunheart let out a small grumble as he now trudged behing his leader, pelt hot with embarrassment. </p><p>Dominokit suddenly felt nervous, he paws refused to move as he saw Gorsestar and Sunheart disappeared into the grass in front of him. </p><p>What if his new clan didn't like him? What if he couldn't make any friends? If no one liked him would he get a mentor? And if he didnt get a mentor would he be casted out of the clan to fend for himself? Had he made a mistake coming back to WindClan? Nervously, he started to back up, stopping as his back hit something soft. Looking up he saw Dappledsky raising an eye brow at him. </p><p>"I know you must be nervous little one, but I promise everyone is excited to meet you." They smiled "There are other kits you can play with even though they are a bit smaller I know they would just love your company. How about you close your eyes and take a few breaths, ok?" </p><p>Dominokit nodded nervously before closing his eyes. He took a few deep breaths and sat down, letting the sun soak up in his pelt, he felt warm as his worries almost seemed to be soaked up by the warmth if the day. He opened his eyes and gave a greatful dip of his head to Dappledsky before turning back to where his leader and deputy disappeared. He stood back up before following their scent.</p><p>Excitement filled his belly as he saw a dip in the ground just a few rabbithops in front of him. Gorsestar was waiting for him. Sunheart must have already slipped into camp. Gorsestar smiled at Dominokit.</p><p>"Are you ready to meet your clan?" </p><p>Dominokit turned back to Dappledsky who dipped their head encouragingly, before he looked back at Gorsestar.</p><p>"I'm ready." The kit mowed, his voice may have been confident,? but the small kit felt anxious. </p><p>Gorsestar wrapped his tail around the young kit before guiding him into Windclan camp.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the ground dipped beneath Dominokit's paws, he lifted his head, heart pounding to take in the sights of the camp. WindClan camp was a lot different then ThunderClan's. The cats had made their camp at the very bottom of the moorland dip. The fresh-kill pile, which was off in the far corner of the camp, under a grassy overhang, must have just been freshly stocked as a smell of prey had settled over the camp. The ground was soft, as Dominoclaw can only assume generation of cats had worn down the ground from living here. Scanning the camp he noticed several cats sharing tongue, just under the shade of a small ledge. Bramble bushes circled the camp, leaving only one way into camp. Offering a sense of security to the small kit. His eyes widened a little as he noticed a lot of nests were outside, under no shelter but the sky. A rustle of bushes made his head turn, and her eyes caught a bush off to the side of the camp, it had overhanging thick branches, that where filled with leaves. Shadows dances around inside.</p><p>'That must be a den!' Dominokit was impressed. WindClan's camp seemed more thought out then ThunderClan's. Looking over his shoulder he had noticed Dappledsky disappeared into a burrow. He could smell the sharp tangy scent of herbs drifting from the burrow. Gorsestar touched Dominokit's shoulder with the tip of his tail. </p><p>"You must be tired. You can meet the clan tomorrow. How about I show you to the nursery? We have some smaller kits there who would love to hear about your adventures." </p><p>Dominkit eyes widened in excitement and he nodded. While his littermates were kind to him, they had always made it clear that he would never truly be welcomed. He was looking forward to playing with kits from his own clan. </p><p>Gorsestar leads him across camp his tail placed firmly in Dominokit's shoulders. As they walked, the tom's ears prickled as he heard cats stop talking. He felt hot with embarrassment as cats turned their heads to stare at him and his leader. He glanced at some cats who were sharing a mouse by a large smooth stone. To his relief, their gaze was curious rather than hostile.</p><p>Turning his attention back over to where they were heading, Dominokit heartbeat quicked with excitement as he noticed several kittens playing outside of an old hollowed tunnel, which Dominokit assumed was the nursery. As Gorsestar approached they stopped their playing and looked up at Gorsestar with stary eyes. </p><p>"Did you come to play with us?" Squeaked a small black tom. He had a white fluffy stripe that ran from his forehead down his back. His fur slightly ruffled from wrestling with the other kits, Dominokit assumed. He pressed himself closer to Gorsestar as he noticed how much smaller the kits where. </p><p>"Not today Blackkit." Gorsestar mused. "I've come to talk to you and your mothers." He gently nudged Dominokit forward with a paw. "This is Dominokit, be will staying with us from now on." </p><p>The two other kits who had been playing came over and sniffed at him curiously, as Gorsestar dipped himself into the burrow. Dominokit shuffled his paws slightly in embarrassment as the small grey tom let out a small disgusted sneeze. </p><p>"Why do you smell funny?" He pulled back slightly, giving a skeptical look. "Where are you from? And what kind of name is Dominokit? Is that even a clan name? Are you a kittypet? How come..." </p><p>"Snakekit leave him alone." The small amber she-kit interrupted him, fluffing up slightly. "How do you expect him to answer any questions if you keep asking them?" She batted the other kit's ears with her fluffy white paws. "I'm gonna tell Mama you're being rude." </p><p>Dominokit gave the kitten a grateful smile. Snakekit's question had been overwhelming and he was glad his littermate had stepped in. He gave his chest a couple of embarrassed licks as Snakekit shot an annoyed look at his littermate and then him.</p><p>"I-I didn't realize I smelt different, I guess it might have something to do with being raised in ThunderClan." </p><p>Blackkit let out a small gasp, and his eyes widened. </p><p>"ThunderClan?! If you're a ThunderClan cat then what are you doing here!" </p><p>Before Dominokit could answer, the she-kit interrupted him. </p><p>"Mama said that his dad is Tigertalon. So he is actually a Windclan cat." She stated, looking confident in her answer. </p><p>Snakekit let out an annoyed hiss.</p><p>"Mama never said that. Stop lying Rabbitkit." </p><p>Rabbitkit's violet eyes flashed. And she whipped around to face her brother.</p><p>"It's not MY fault you don't pay attention Snakekit."</p><p>The small grey tom let out a growl before launching himself at Rabbitkit. She let out a small startled squeak as the started to paw at each other and wrestle. </p><p>Blackkit looked apologetically at Dominokit and explained that they did that often and it not to worry about it. Dominokit let out a sigh of relief that he hadn't caused the small fight. </p><p>"I know Snakekit is kinda a furball sometimes but he gets better, I promise." Blackkit said, "Especially after your Thunderclan scent goes away." He wrinkled his nose. "Maybe you can ask Dappledsky for something to make it go away faster?"</p><p>Dominokit felt his ears heat up with embarrassment. He was about to reply when he heard footsteps from the nursery. Turning he saw Gorsestar and Snowy white molly with black spots step out of the nursery. Another small grey kit pressed against the molly's paws. Next to him, Blackkit let out a small purr and Dominokit realized they must be his mother and sister. </p><p>Gorsestar smiled warmly at Dominokit as the molly leaned down to give him a gentle sniff. </p><p>"This is Snowdawn, you will be sharing a nest with her and her kits, Blackkit and Thornkit." </p><p>Thornkit let out a small hello while Blackkit let out a huff. </p><p>"But mama he smells funny..."</p><p>"HUSH! Blackkit remember your manners! Dominokit is your clanmate, you must show him kindness." </p><p>Dominokit felt his ears heat up at the mention of his scent again. He really hoped that it wouldn't last long. Instinctively, he starts to wash again, hoping to remove the sent as Gorsestar talked a bit more to Snowdawn. </p><p>"Tigertalon is patrolling at the moment, Sunheart has gone to fetch him. I'm sure he will be wanting to see Dominokit when he returns, though I think its best if Dominokit just gets some food and some rest." </p><p>Snowdawn dipped her head in agreement and promised to have him cleaned. </p><p>"Dominokit, I have to get back to my clan duties, but Snowdawn will take care of you. I'll come to see how you're doing soon, ok?" </p><p>Dominokit felt a flash of sudden panic, his head snapped up from grooming and he looked pleasingly as Gorsestar. </p><p>"Please don't leave! Can I come with you? I promise I'll behave!" He was nervous about having to be alone with a stranger. Gorsestar smiles gently before leaning down and resting his nose on Dominokit's head. </p><p>"Be brave, be strong, for you are a warrior of Windclan. And we are the quickest and most clever clan. I believe in you." </p><p>Warmth spread through the small kit's body. He could do this, for Gorsestar. Holding his head high he turned and strutted back over to the other kittens. </p><p>Thornkit had now joined her brother outside and Dominokit noticed how much smaller she was compared to the other kittens. She sat, her tail curled tightly at her paws as she watched the other kittens play warriors. </p><p>Nervously, Dominokit cleared his throat and asked if he could join. The three kits stopped their game, Snakekit gave him a skeptical look. </p><p>"You're way too big to play with us. And besides, you don't even know how to play, you'd do it wrong."</p><p>"No, I wouldn't!" Dominokit objected. Snakekit snorted and launched himself at Blackkit who let out a squawk. Rabbitkit gave Dominokit a sympathetic smile before going over to help her brother who was now pinned by Blackkit. Letting out a small sigh, Dominokit walked over and sat down next to Thornkit, who didn't seem to mind his company. She let out a small purr and gently started to ask how he liked it here. He smiled at her and started to tell her about his journey from Thunderclan. He felt warm as he saw her eyes widen with wonder. He would sleep better knowing he made at least one friend today. </p><p>****</p><p>As the sun started to set over the moorlands, Dominokit laid down with his tail curled around his paws. The day had gone by pretty quickly. The other kits still didn't allow him to pay their games but Dominokit enjoyed Thornkit's company as they talked about the differences between ThunderClan and Windclan. Snowdawn brought Dominokit a mouse as she and Softshadow gathered up their kits into the nursery for a feeding. It has been a nice day and Dominokit had finally begun to feel at home. </p><p>The noise of clattering rocks causes Dominokit to snap his head over to the entrance of the camp. His breath caught in his throat as a tall black and brown tom walked into camp. A rabbit dangled from his jaw as he walks over and places it onto the fresh-kill pile. Dominokit struggled onto his paws with his heart pounding. </p><p>'He looks just like me! He must be Tigertalon!' </p><p>Before he could even take a step towards his father, Tigertalon slowly turned his head and locked his sold green eyes on Dominokit's. Slowly the tom walked across the camp to the nursery entrance where the small kit stood. Dominokit took a step back, to get a better look at his father. He searched his face, hoping to see any expression of happiness but the tom's face was unreadable. </p><p>"They fed you well in ThunderClan..." He commented. The small kit flinched at the harsh tone of the tom. Did he do something wrong? Was he dirty? Was it his ThunderClan scent?.</p><p>"They d-did." Dominokit studdered. "I...w-would you like me to tell you about it?" He tried to keep Tigertalon's fierce gaze but found himself turning his face to his paws as the kneaded the ground. This wasn't how it was supposed to turn out. He thought meeting his father would be a joyful moment but instead, Dominokit felt nothing but intimidation and dread. </p><p>Tigertalon noticed Dominokit fidgeting and let out a small snort. </p><p>"No thank you, you're here now so that's all in the past...I've had a long night. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow." He muttered, causing Dominokit's ears to heat up. Turning around, Tigertalon trotted over a group of warriors who were all settling down for the night. Swallowing hard Dominokit took a step after the warrior. </p><p>"Hey there Dominokit! How is it going?" a cheerful meow caused him to jump. He was concentrating so hard on Tigertalon he hadn't noticed Cootshadow. The battled scar tom had come earlier to visit his kittens, Blackkit and Thornkit, and he just now must have been leaving the nursery. Dominokit let lot a small hello and Cootshadow trotted back over to the warriors bush. Noticeing Tigertalong has disappeared into the warriors' bush, Dominokit turned back reluctantly, to the nursey. He trudged inside, tail drooped. Inside, the queens had settled down for the night. Rabbitkit and Snakekit were curled up next to Softshadow's belly. Snowdawn was grooming a sleepy Blackkit as Thornkit fast asleep next to her brother. Dominokit noticed some fresh moss had been used to make the nest a bit bigger to include him. Very gently, as not to wake Thornkit he stepped into the nest and thanked Snowdawn quietly, who gave him a purr. Resting his head on the edge of the nest Dominokit couldn't help but let out a small whimper. His entire life, Dominokit had wanted nothing more than to meet his father, but their first meeting turned out horrible, the tom had hardly wanted to look at his son, let alone talk to him. </p><p>'Maybe he was just tired...Gorsestar did say he had been out on patrols all day...Yeah, that's it! He was just tired! Tomorrow he will want to talk to me! I'm sure of it!'</p><p>Dominokit snuggled close to Snowdawn, holding on to that hope that tomorrow would be better, but deep down Dominokit felt a dreadful thought start to creep its way into his mind. The thought that Tigertalon, truly did not want anything to do with his son.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Blackpaw! Rabbitpaw! Snakepaw!" The clan's cheers filled the camp for the new apprentices who were beaming with pride. Dominopaw joined in the cheers happy to have some new apprentices in the den. Flashpaw sat next to him his fur slightly ruffled. The grey tom always seemed to be nervous about something but Dominopaw enjoyed his company. He had been a tunneler apprentice for 3 moons already and while Flashpaw has been training to be a moor-runner he had been extremely friend since day one and Dominopaw had been happy to have him as a friend.</p><p>Looking back over to the new apprentices, he's heart sank a little as he saw Cootshadow, his mentor, go congratulate his son. Just a few moons earlier Thornkit had passed away due to a strange cause of greencough that she caught, even though it was green-leaf. Snowdawn had been devastated, and since she had followed Blackpaw's every move. Dominopaw notices a small flicker of sadness in Blackpaw's eyes and he knew Blackpaw wished his littermate had been there with him. Standing up, he shot Flashpaw a look.</p><p>"I'm going to go congratulate them, wanna come? Blackpaw will be training with us after all." Flashpaw shook his head.</p><p>"Their mentors are waiting, and if I know you, you are going to want to congratulate them later rather then be belittled by Tigertalon again..." He said, his eyes drifting over to the newly appointed mentors, Tigertalon, Heathercloud, and Leafpelt, who were across the camp already talking to their new apprentices. Tigertalon was talking to Snakepaw in a calm manner, as the grey tom nodded, hanging on to every word. Fury filled Dominopaw's belly as he watched. His own relationship with Tigertalon had not gotten better. Instead, it seems to have gotten worse. Tigertalon was a moor-runner, so his interaction with his son were few, but when they did seem to bump into each other, or when Dominopaw would reach out, Tigertalon would scold him for wasting time, when he could have been doing something to provide for his clan. It only seemed fitting that Snakepaw would have gotten him as a mentor. The young cat still hadn't gotten over Dominopaw being raised in a different clan and made it clear him and Snakepaw would not be friends.</p><p>"Dominopaw." His mentor's voice snapped him back to the present and he turned to see Cootshadow standing beside him with Blackpaw and Heathercloud. Flashpaw, suddenly seeming very nervous, excused himself and scurried off to find his own mentor. Dominopaw dipped his head politely to Heathercloud and purred his congratulations to Blackpaw who shuffled his paws, slightly embarrassed. "Heathercloud has to escort Dappledsky to get some herbs on the Riverclan border, so we will be showing Blackpaw Windclan's borders today."</p><p>Dominopaw blinked.</p><p>"Isn't Blackpaw training as a moor-runner?" He asked, tilting his head slightly. "Why would he need to know where all the tunnels are?"</p><p>Heathercloud let out an amused purr.</p><p>"You won't be showing him the tunnels, and if you did, it wouldn't do Blackpaw any harm to learn which tunnel leads where. You and Cootshadow will just be walking past the Thunderclan border and to the lake. It will be a good experience for all or you."</p><p>Dominopaw nodded, while he had been hoping to start on the tunnel Cootshadow had promised they would have, he was looking forward to walking about the ground for once. Cootshadow flicked his tail, excited to get started, and beckoned the apprentices towards the camp entrance. Bidding a farewell to the ginger she-cat, Blackpaw fell in step next to Dominopaw. Just as the three cats walked over the dip of the camp to the moorland, the black and brown tom turned and opened his mouth to start up a conversation when they heard a yowl from behind them. Cootshadow halted and turned his head back curiously.</p><p>Tigertalon steps through the thorn barrier, shortly followed by Snakepaw and Rabbitpaw. Tigertalon walked passed Blackpaw and Dominopaw without a glace and caught up with Cootshadow.</p><p>"Leafpelt wasn't feeling too well. Something he ate after dawn patrol, he thinks. I offered to take Rabbitpaw so that she doesn't fall behind. But I heard Heathercloud say you where taking Blackpaw to the Thunderclan border? Mind if we join you?" As he talked Snakepaw sat next to Blackpaw, his chest puffed out slightly. Rabbitpaw rolled her eyes and mewed a greeting to Dominopaw and Blackpaw.</p><p>Cootshadow nodded and smiled "The more the merrier! As long as you don't mind slowing down for us tunnelers." He teased "We don't walk as fast as you moor-runners."  Tigertalon started at him hard for a moment before slowly turning his gaze towards Dominopaw. The apprentice wanted to shrink back slightly from his father's sharp stare, but he lifted his head to match his gaze.</p><p>"Ah...yes...Dominopaw is your apprentice."</p><p>"I am," Dominopaw said firmly.</p><p>Cootshadow, not realizing the tension between the father and son started to trot away happily.</p><p>"He sure is! He definitely has some great building skills already."</p><p>Tigertalon broke his gaze from Dominopaw and turned sharply away to follow Cootshadow. And despite his mentor's praise, it didn't fill Dominopaw with pride like it usually did. His head drooped a little as he followed the two cats. Snakepaw didn't hesitate to catch up to Tigertalon as they walked. Dominopaw hiss quietly, annoyed at Snakepaw's puffed out chest.</p><p>"Don't worry about it Dominopaw. You know how Snakepaw can be." Dominopaw lifted his head to Rabbitpaw who was matching her steps with his. "You know he's a big pain in the tail when he gets any form of praise" She groaned "And it will be even worse now that he is an apprentice." Dominopaw's whiskers twitched.</p><p>"Hey, we are all sharing a den now, we will be hearing him boast about his name for moons." Blackpaw mused as he caught up to them. Rabbitpaw made a face behind her brother back causing Dominopaw to snort out loud. Tigertalon threw a cold look over his shoulder.</p><p>"I hope Dominopaw isn't distracting you two, this is important and you should take your training seriously."</p><p>Dominopaw felt his ears burn as he dipped his head.</p><p>"Sorry, Tigertalon...It won't happen again..."</p><p>"See that it doesn't." He meowed curtly. He swung his head back to paddle next to Cootshadow who was still trotting ahead, talking about how to use the dips in the moorland to one's advantage. Snakepaw shot Dominopaw a smirk as Tigertalon looked away and Dominopaw pulled his lip back to show Snakepaw his teeth, a small growl coming from his throat. Today was not going to be a good day.</p><p>They soon arrived at the training clearing. It was a small dip in the ground that was wide and had flatted grass from the many moons of cats training battle moves. Cootshadow sat in the middle of the clearing and beckoned Tigertalon to sit next to him. Tigertalon rolled his eyes slightly at the warrior's excitement but went to sit next to him.</p><p>"This is the training clearing! This is where we train battle moves and tactics. While moor-runners and tunnelers work separately, our battle training is the same, so this is one of the few places you will be training together." Cootshadow purred, beaming at Blackpaw. The young apprentice, embarrassed by his father's constant praise, looked down, his face flushed with slight annoyance. Though the warrior didn't even seem to notice. "The ground dips so it hides us from the view of Thunderclan warriors"</p><p>Tigertalon grunted and perked his ears up suddenly, his head shot up at attention.</p><p>"Someone is coming." The words had barely left his mouth before Flashpaw came stumbling into the clearing, out of breath. Dominopaw's heart leaped. 'Why was Flashpaw here? Was everything ok?'  He looked a bit flustered as he looked around the group of startled cats.</p><p>"Tigertalon, Cootshadow. Gorsestar is asking for all his senior warriors back to camp."</p><p>Cootshadow stood sharply, his eyes suddenly serious and firm.</p><p>"Is everything ok? Is the camp being attacked?"</p><p>Flashpaw shook his head, still trying to catch his breath. He took a gulp of fresh air. His fur still slightly fluffed.</p><p>"Berrystar just left the camp, and she gave Gorsestar a bunch of demand. Gorsestar wants his senior warriors to talk about what happened."</p><p>A deep growl of fury came from Tigertalon's throat. He shot Dominopaw a furious look. As if he had planned this with the ThunderClan leader. Rage filled Dominopaw, and he opened his mouth to ask Tigertalon when Cootshadow stepped in.</p><p>"Flashpaw, go find Spottedcloud. She should be the tunnles by the old fox den." He turned to Tigertalon as Flashpaw took off. "Tigertalon, go ahead of me and I'll take care of the apprentices." Tigertalon nodded and set off in a run, in the direction of the camp. Cootshadow turned to the apprentices his face a bit softer.</p><p>"Camp is going to be a bit crazy for a while, so Dominopaw, do you mind showing the rest of the apprentice to the lake? I know that there is a lot going on, but that shouldn't at least stop you from enjoying the lake for the first time."</p><p>While Blackpaw and Rabbitpaw looked excited to not have to go straight back to camp. Dominopaw blinked in surprise. How could he take 3 apprentices to the lake? He was an apprentice himself. Snakepaw must have been thinking the same thing because he let out a whine.</p><p>"How can apprentices teach us? That's not fair! He is only a few moons older than us!"</p><p>Cootshadow gave Snakepaw a stern look.</p><p>"Dominopaw won't be teaching you anything. He is just taking you to the lake, and on your way back, he will help you gather some sheep's down for the nests in the nursery and elders. Do you have a problem with helping your clan, Snakepaw?"</p><p>To Dominopaw's satisfaction, Snakepaw folded his ears back at Cootshadow's scolding. But he shook his head and muttered his agreement.</p><p>"Good." He turned to Dominopaw his tone more serious. "Straight to the lake, the thistle bushes and then back to camp, understood? No detours."</p><p>Dominopaw nodded his head, suddenly feeling excited. Cootshadow was trusting him with this and he wouldn't let his mentor down.</p><p> </p><p>*** </p><p> </p><p>The apprentices had gathered almost picked the thistle bush of all the sheep's wool and Dominopaw was pretty proud of all they had gotten for the camp. After Cootshadow left them, Dominopaw lead them straight to the lake. Blackpaw and Rabbitpaw had been so excited to drink from the lake they almost feel in. And even Snakepaw had seemed to brighten up at the sight of the huge stretch of water. They had spent a while at the lake because Snakepaw had insisted he could catch a fish but he refused to get his paws wet. Dominopaw finally was able to convince them to start heading back as it was now a little past noon and the group had just started to get hungry. Dominopaw had to lead them to the patch of thistle bushes not too far from the Thunderclan border, because of the small rise in the ground next to the bushes, wool often blew the wool over the moorland and it would get stuck on the buses.  After showing his friends how to pick the sheep's wool from the bushes without getting pricked with thorns, they had made quick work of picking the bushes almost clean. As they were rolling the wool up in bundles to carry home, Snakepaw lifted his head. </p><p>"Look! Is a rabbit!." The grey tom said excitedly </p><p> Dominopaw lifted his head to see a small rabbit, several fox lengths away from them. It was smaller than most, Dominopaw assumed it was a baby who has strayed too far from its burrow. </p><p>"I'm glad you know what a rabbit is, Snakepaw," Rabbitpaw said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. "Now let's go back to camp, I want prey I can actually eat." </p><p>Snakepaw shot her a glare and looked back over to the rabbit. His lip slowly started to twitch into a smirk as he crouched down. His face suddenly determined. Dominopaw dropped his wool and walked in front of Snakepaw. </p><p>"Stop Snakepaw, you won't catch it, and you heard Cootshadow, the lake, the bushes, and then straight back to camp. Who knows how far you'll chase the rabbit and we can't go around the moorland looking for you." The grey tom stood and let out a growl. </p><p>"You aren't better than me, just because you became an apprentice first doesn't mean YOU can boss me around. I can catch that rabbit because I'm fast.  And I'm not going to let a kittypet tell me what to do." </p><p>The fur on Dominopaw's neck stood up and his eyes narrowed, he let his claws sink into the ground. </p><p>"I'm not a kittypet!" </p><p>"You have kittypet blood! And a half kittypet name. So you're just as bad! How you ever lived this long is beyond me." The tom smirked at Dominopaw, his blue eyes dancing in amusement.</p><p>Dominopaw snarled before Blackpaw shoved himself between them. </p><p>"Knock it off Snakepaw! Quit being a jerk, Dominopaw is right, we should head back." He growled, his eyes narrowed with anger. Dominopaw couldn't help but relax a little. He was surprised that Blackpaw had stepped in. </p><p>"Oh, I see, using Blackpaw's to fight your battles?" He flicked his ears, his eyes darting to the rabbit again who had started to shuffle away a bit further, munching on some flowers.</p><p>"Snakepaw, you're being a real pain in the tail," Rabbitpaw growled. She walked to her brother and nudged him a little. "Let's just go home, I'm sure Softshadow would love to hear about our day, and I can tell her you almost caught a fish! And I'm sure she'll be proud of you." </p><p>To Dominopaw's relief, Snakepaw seemed to relax a little. While the two seemed to bicker a lot, Dominopaw could see that Rabbipaw and Snakepaw really cared for each other. Blackpaw relaxed and stepped back his own eyes sparkled with relief. Dominopaw saw a bit of sadness in the black and white apprentice's eye. And he knew that he was thinking about his lost sister again. Dominopaw could only wonder what it would have been like his own brothers had survived to live with him. Feeling exhausted, Dominopaw walked over and to pick up his wool pile. It had been a long morning and he was looking forward to getting home. Snakepaw shot a glance at Dominopaw and the others, his eyes suddenly determined </p><p>"You know what would make Softshadow even more proud then almost catching a fish?" he asked Rabbitpaw. A sudden feeling of dread filled Dominopaw as Snakepaw spoke again. "Catching that rabbit." </p><p>Without another word, the apprentice shot off after it. The baby rabbit let out a squeal and pelted off sideways, and Snakepaw reached a paw, missing it by a whisker. Not hesitating, he ran after it. Letting out a snarl, Dominopaw jumped to his paws. </p><p>"Stay here! I'll get him!" Without seeing to see if they had listened, Dominopaw raced after Snakepaw, his chest filled with fury at the ignorant, fox-hearted tom.  Snakepaw was hard on the rabbit's heals, he was kicking up grass as turned sharply again trying to chase the rabbit who had taken a turn in another direction. Lowing his hunches a little, Dominopaw pushed his back legs even harder. He had to catch up to Snakepaw. He was only a few fox lengths away from the other apprentice now, his eyes locked on the tom. He called to him to stop but Snakepaw didn't listen, the tom suddenly launched himself at the rabbit. It had let out a terrified squeal before shooting straight into a burrow.  Snakepaw overshot his jump and crashed straight into a bush. He let out a yowl of frustration as he pulled himself out of the bush. Dominopaw skidded to a halt right next to him, panting.</p><p>"THAT'S NOT FAIR, I ALMOST HAD IT." The tom was puffed out in frustration. </p><p>"Well, you didn't!" Dominopaw snarled, He's eyes flashing with anger  "Just like I said you wouldn't! Now let's go." Snakepaw glared at him and opened his mouth to argue.</p><p>"Go? I don't think so." A voice drawled from behind them. They whipped around to see startled to see a tall lengthy brown tom, his snaggle teeth making his angry scowl more prominent. Dominopaw's heart sank. Toothrabbit loomed above them, his eyes flashing with anger. Looking past him, Dominopaw noticed a patrol of Thunderclan cats. Their hackles risen and their eyes flashing.  Taking a moment to finally look around, Dominopaw noticed in horror that him and Snakepaw had crossed the board, which was several fox-lengths away, straight into Thunderclan territory. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>6. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The brown tom stood over the two apprentices, his lip curled in anger. Dominopaw's first instinct was to run, but he was afraid to make things worse. He felt Snakepaw quiver beside him, so taking a deep breath, Dominopaw took a step in front of the younger apprentices, his fur fluffed up. The grey molly warrior next to Toothrabbit scoffed and flexed her claws at Dominopaw. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You think you're a big warrior, huh? Trespassing and looking for a fight? It's three against one here, rabbit-breath..." she snarled, lashing out her striped tail. Dominopaw's eyes darted to whom he assumed was Toothrabbit's apprentice. She seemed to be older than Dominopaw, and while she didn't seem to be as mad. Dominopaw felt uneasy at her smirk; she seemed almost excited at the idea of fighting two inexperienced apprentices. His eyes slowly shifted back over to Toothrabbit. He knew that if there was going to be a fight, he would be the one to issue the order. The ThunderClan deputy kept his eyes locked on them for what seemed like a moon before he gave a small smirk and flicked his tail to signal his cats to relax. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"These kits are not a threat to us. Ratpelt, Plumpaw, sheath your claws." Dominopaw felt Snakepaw relax behind him. Ratpelt hesitant, suppressing a grumble as she forced herself to relax. Plumpaw shrugged and sat down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"However, we should make sure they get home safe." He smiled at Dominopaw. "Just to make sure you don't get lost, of course." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dominopaw felt his stomach drop. 'How am I going to explain this to Cootshadow?' He knew there was no point in arguing. He reluctantly nodded, his hung low as Toothrabbit led the walk back to the WindClan's border. Ratpelt seemed content with escorting the apprentices back home. She flanked them on the left and walked next to Snakepaw who seemed to have gained some confidence and was now glaring at the ThunderClan warrior. Plumpaw trotted beside Dominopaw, an inquisitive expression on her face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're Dominopaw, right? You were at our camp when you were a kitten," she asked, tipping her head to the side. "You're Gorsestar's grandson."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dominopaw said nothing. He didn't feel like making small talk…let alone with a ThunderClan cat. She gave him an annoyed look. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I was still in the nursery when you first came in. As a new-born I mean. I had my apprentice ceremony soon after with my brother and sibling," Plumpaw continued </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mmm," grunted Dominopaw, though he didn't remember what this molly was talking about. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Good thing we didn't get into a fight back there," she mused, flicking her stubby tail. "I would have kicked your ass." She held her chin high, almost proud of her daring remark. Dominopaw let out a sigh of relief as they broke past the forest and reached the river that bordered WindClan. He took a deep breath of fresh moorland air. Even though they hadn't been in the forest for long, all the trees and bushes felt suffocating, especially since to a WindClan cat, who was used to having the open sky above him. Dominopaw spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"T-Thank you for bringing us back...b-but we can find our way from here."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Toothrabbit shot Dominopaw a dismissive look. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No. We will wait here for a patrol to come to collect you. Sit." Toothrabbit sat down looking off into WindClan territory, for any sign of a patrol. Dominopaw let out a hiss of frustration before sitting down beside Snakepaw, who refused to look at him. The black tom's tail flicked irritably. They were in this mess because of him!  Why was he mad? Ad Ratpelt began lightly grooming her chest, Plumpaw sat in place rolling some pebbles around on the ground with a forepaw. They sat in silence with only the sound of Plumpaw's fidgeting to be heard. Dominopaw notice Snakepaw's ears flicked in annoyance at the sound, but he said nothing. After what felt like an entire day, a yowl sounded in the distance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dominopaw's and Snakepaw's ears shot up and to their relief, a WindClan patrol had finally arrived and was heading their way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sunheart was in the lead, flanked by Cloudbelly and Heatherflight. The tom and his warriors skidded to a halt a fox length away, a growl raising in his throat. Cloudbelly and Heatherflight's fur bristled,  sharing the same angered expression as they stood next to the WindClan deputy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>Toothrabbit. Would you care to explain to me what you're doing with two Windclan apprentices?</span>
  <span>" Sunheart narrowed his eyes at Toothrabbit, who let out a low growl. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"They were caught on Thunderclan territory trying to steal prey, Sunheart. They have broken the warrior code, and should be punished."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both apprentices jumped to their paws ready to argue, startling Ratpelt slightly who let out a hiss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's not true! Snakepaw crossed the border on accident chasing a rabbit. We hadn't realized we crossed, and no prey was taken from ThunderClan!" Dominopaw argued. His own fur bristled with anger. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, that's because we caught you in time..." Growled Ratpelt. "If we didn't find you when we did, you could have gotten away with so much more." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dominopaw couldn't believe what he was hearing. Beside him Snakepaw unsheathed his claws, unable to contain his anger. Sunheart quickly took a step in front of the apprentices, now face to face with Toothrabbit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>I'm taking our apprentices. But I would advise you to be careful which cats you decide to kitnap in the future</span>
  <span>. " He turned his gaze to Toothrabbit, who stood and seemed to tower over the WindClan deputy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is that a threat, Sunheart.?" Toothrabbit growled, his eyes narrowing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Without hesitation, the golden tom spun around and hopped back over the border. </span>
  <span>He flicked his tail to the apprentices who scurried over the border to join him. Dominopaw's fur felt hot with shame as the deputy stared straight ahead, avoiding his gaze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>****</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"BEES! ABSOLUTELY BEES YOUR BRAIN, YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?!" Tigertalon </span>
  <span>paced back and forth, his back arched and eyes blazing with fury.</span>
  <span> Dominopaw shrank back, not only from Tigertalon's words but also at the disappointed looks of his clanmates. Snakepaw shuffled beside him avoiding his mentor's gaze, though Tigertalon hadn't even been looking at the grey tom. </span>
  <span>The black and brown tom had gotten ready to go looking for the apprentices when the patrol returned to camp.</span>
  <span> As soon as Sunheart had explained what had happened, Tigertalon flew into a rage. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Cootshadow trusted you with one simple task!! And you couldn't even do that!" He bared his teeth "</span>
  <span>Do you know how much worse you make things for our clan?!</span>
  <span>" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dominopaw's ears were burning, not only with guilt for crossing the border but with anger at Tigertalon. Why was he the only one in trouble? Hadn't Sunheart just explained to him that Dominopaw had just been trying to stop Snakepaw from chasing the rabbit? He kneaded his claw into the dirt. A rustle came from behind Dominopaw. He lifted his head and felt his heart drop. Gorsestar had entered the camp, followed by Cootshadow, Blackpaw, and Rabbitpaw, who were both carrying their bundles of sheep wool. Cootshadow saw Dominopaw and looked relieved, he hurried over and sniffed at Dominopaw furiously. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you hurt? You look ok, but maybe you should go to Dappledsky to be sure I didn't miss anything." Cootshadow asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dominopaw blinked. Maybe Cootshadow didn't know what had happened? Otherwise, Dominopaw was sure Cootshadow wouldn't be worried about his health. Glancing over at Snakepaw, he saw that the young apprentice had edged himself towards the apprentices' den without Tigertalon noticing and had ducked under the branches. A growl grew in Dominopaw’s throat. This was all Snakepaw’s fault! And yet it was all being taken out on him! He hadn’t exchanged a word to Snakepaw since they entered the camp. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gorsestar glanced at Tigertalon and his eyes narrowed slightly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Go get Snakepaw and meet me in my den." He let his gaze onto Dominopaw "You...Follow me." Gorsestar began heading to his den. Hanging his head, Dominopaw reluctantly followed his paws dragging. </span>
  <span>The leader's den wasn't quite the traditional den, but rather a small spot underneath the high ledge. </span>
  <span>There was a small indentation in the wall that gave him and Sunheart shelter from the rain and wind. </span>
  <span>'The den was slightly obscured by tendrils of growing bramble, having Dominopaw hop over them in order to enter.'</span>
  <span> He looked at Gorsestar, but his leader didn't meet his gaze. His expression was unreadable, almost as if he was lost in thought. Dominopaw pawed at the ground nervously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'This was it. He would be kicked out of the Clan. He would have to live as a rogue. Or worse a kittypet. He knew his mother's dad had been a kittypet. Maybe he could go look for him. And he would be able to take Dominopaw in. But how? He didn't even know what the tom looked like. Or where to start looking.’ </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pressure started building in his chest causing his heart to beat faster. He had to say something and defend himself. He opened his mouth to say something when Tigertalon entered with Snakepaw behind him. The grey tom had his head bowed, avoiding anyone's gaze. Tigertalon dipped his head to Gorsestar before sitting down, curling his tail neatly around his paws. Gorsestar cleared his throat, his expression was suddenly more serious. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you two understand what you have done?" His voice rumbled with anger. "Not only crossing the border but trying to steal prey? Right in front of a ThunderClan patrol?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But that's not what happened!" Dominopaw cried. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, it may as well be! That's how ThunderClan will be telling the story!" snarled Tigertalon, whipping his gaze to lock on his son. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Tigertalon. I did not ask you to speak."  Growled Gorsestar. His eyes narrowed at the warrior. Tigertalon glanced at his leader before turning away from Dominopaw. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Though he is correct, the rest of the clan will hear what Toothrabbit wants them to hear; that WindClan is teaching its apprentices to steal from ThunderClan. They won't see it as a mistake. Snakepaw," the grey apprentice looked up startled, fear in his eyes as Gorsestar addressed him. "Disagreement is a part of Clan life. And trying to feed your Clan is admirable. However, when a warrior asks you to do something, you do it. Cootshadow had asked you to listen to Dominopaw and you disobeyed him by chasing the rabbit into another clan's territory when you have no experience in hunting. For that you will be cleaning the Elders' Den for the next half-moon, to learn to respect your senior clanmates." Snakepaw let out a groan and opened his mouth to argue when he noticed Gorsestar narrow his eyes. The grey apprentice dipped his head and muttered his apology. Tigertalon stared hard at Gorsestar, as if he was going to argue but chose not to, and instead, he dipped his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Tigertalon, you and your apprentice may leave. Please send Cootshadow in." The warrior dipped his head and after shooting Dominopaw a glance he nudged Snakepaw out of the den and followed him. Moments later, Cootshadow stepped into the den. He didn't offer Dominopaw any words as he sat down next to his apprentice. Gorsestar sat in silence for a moment before speaking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Dominopaw. While you were only trying to stop Snakepaw, you still crossed the border, a border you have marked many times. It is not something you should have missed."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cootshadow spoke up suddenly. "With all due respect, Gorsestar. We are tunnelers. We work with borders rarely and spend most of our time hunting and carving tunnels. I do not blame Dominopaw for crossing the border." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gorsestar nodded in agreement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I understand that. However, that does show where Dominopaw is lacking in training." His eyes turned to the apprentices. "For the next half-moon, you will be joining the moor-runners on every dawn AND dusk patrol they have. That way you are sure to learn the borders like the back of your paw."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dominopaw's heart sank. Dawn patrol was the worst. Especially with moor-runners! Not only would he have to wake up early but it also meant eating late. With his warrior training, his day would be even longer if he had to patrol again before going to sleep. His ears folded slightly in dismay as Cootshadow sighed and nodded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Very well, Gorsestar. I'll see to it that Dominopaw makes it to every patrol." The disappointment in Cootshadow's voice stung the apprentice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The leader dipped his head before flicking his tail to dismiss them. Without another word, the two cats turned to leave the den. Stepping into camp, Cootshadow gave Dominopaw a weary smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Go get something to eat." He looked up at the sinking sun in the sky. "Dusk Patrol will be leaving soon, and you should rest a bit before we leave." Without waiting for a reply his mentor strolled away leaving Dominopaw sitting outside of Gorsestar's den. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling like his stomach was filled with stones, Dominopaw walked over to the fresh-kill pile. Though Dominopaw wasn't feeling too hungry he grabbed a small rabbit so he could have something in his stomach. Looking around camp, he noticed Flashpaw sitting with Blackpaw and Rabbitpaw by the apprentices’ den. Walking over with his meal, he plopped down on the grown next to Rabbitpaw with a sigh. Flashpaw, who had been scarfing down a mouse, swallowed quickly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What happened? Did you get in trouble?" He titled his head slightly, his ears quivered with curiosity. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dominopaw nodded and explained to his friends what had happened in the leaders’ den, and what Gorsestar had said. Rabbitpaw sighed loudly, while Blackpaw shook his head in annoyance.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You shouldn't have gotten in trouble. You didn't do anything wrong. It was Snakepaw's fault," Flashpaw groaned. "I don't understand, how can that tom be so arrogant for six moons old?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He isn't like that all the time," Rabbitpaw spoke suddenly. She cast a glance at her brother who was already gathering up the elders' bedding across the camp. "He usually knows his limits. I don't know what's gotten into him." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Flashpaw blinked, seeming almost startled that Rabbitpaw had spoken. He opened his mouth to reply but found no words came out. Snatching his last mouse up suddenly, he hurried off across camp, where he sat down to finish it alone. Rabbitpaw flattened her ears. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What did I say?" she mewed in dismay, looking hurt at Flashpaw's reaction. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You didn't say anything." Dominopaw settled down right next to her. "Mollies make Flashpaw nervous. They always have. He doesn't even talk to Flowerpaw and they were apprentices at the same time. Dappledsky thinks he'll grow out of it eventually." Glancing over at Rabbitpaw and Blackpaw he noticed they hadn't gotten any prey for themselves. "Do you guys want to share this rabbit with me?" Blackpaw scoffed in response </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No thank you. That's barely enough for one bite. I'll go get something from the fresh-kill pile. You want anything Rabbitpaw?" The molly shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not that hungry, so I think I'll share with Dominopaw. If that’s ok," </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blackpaw nodded and said he would be right back before heading over to grab some prey. Dominopaw smiled as Blackpaw returned with a few mice. Pulling the rabbit closer he and Rabbitpaw dug in to start their meal. Taking his first bite, he felt his mouth water. He hadn't noticed how hungry he was. No sooner had he finished his half, when they heard a small yowl from across the camp. Cootshadow was by the entrance with a patrol, waving his tail at Dominopaw. The black and brown tom stood and stretched. Bidding a farewell to his friends, he slowly headed over to join the patrol. As the patrol left camp he saw Snakepaw standing outside of the Elders' Den, his mouth filled with bedding and his eyes narrowed in fury. While Dominopaw was not looking forward to waking up early, at that moment, he was grateful he was not Snakepaw.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Earth crumbled just above Dominopaw, causing the tom to cough as dirt fell on top of him. His immediate instinct was to shake his pelt, but he knew that in a space this small he would end up adding dirt to his already dusty coat. He angled his ears forward, listening for Cootshadow. Even with his keen eyes, it was impossible to see in the darkness. Cootshadow had been training Dominopaw to navigate in the tunnels all day. During his punishment, Cootshadow had decided that there wasn't enough time to train in the tunnels, though it had been a quarter-moon since he had finished with the patrols, and he was enjoying being able to dig and hunt in the tunnels again.</p><p>Taking another sniff, he was able to catch his mentor's scent just further down the tunnels. He crept forward, letting his whiskers guide him against the tunnel walls. Turning a corner he stopped abruptly as he bumped into something. Soft fur and the family scent of his mentor made the apprentice purred.</p><p>"Cootshadow, I found you." He beamed, puffing out his chest in pride. The older tom let out a small mew in congratulations.</p><p>"I think you hit a record," teased Cootshadow. Dominopaw felt his tail brush against the tip of his ear, and Dominopaw felt warm with pride. "It's about time to head back home, sounds good?"</p><p>Dominopaw mewed his agreement and felt Cootshadow turned around to head further into the tunnels. Dominopaw was able to follow the sound of his pawsteps easily as the tunnel widened and they soon entered a huge cavern. Light shown from the entrances of the tunnels up above.</p><p>A chill ran through Dominopaw. He had heard an old story about this cave, flooding and trapping cats inside, and how long ago, a blind Thunderclan medicine cat used this tunnel to communicate with cats older than their own ancestors. The WindClan cats hardly ever used this cavern but it was always a nice break from the darkness of the tunnels. Cootshadow took him to the small pool of water to take a drink.</p><p>Cootshadow stretched his limbs, then sat up and looked around warily. Dominopaw could tell his mentor had also heard these stories and didn't seem too fond of the cave either. Dominopaw took the lead and walked quickly to the tunnel that Cootshadow had taught him was the exit and it didn't take them long to reach the open air. Cootshadow let out a small purr as he stepped out onto the moorland. Dominopaw gave his pelt a good shake, sending dirt flying everywhere.</p><p>"Hey! Watch it!" Cootshadow scolded "I just got the dirt out of my fur."</p><p>Dominopaw dipped his head in apology and took the chance to look around. They were just by the training area; the sun had just started to lower in the sky as some heavy clouds covered it slightly and a nice breeze had settled over the moorland. Cootshadow shivered as a breeze swept the moor. He lifted his muzzle to the sky "Let's get going. Judging by the color of those clouds we might be expecting rain soon, but I want to help move the nests inside before that happens." Dominopaw sighed and took off after him. The black and brown tom hadn't been blessed with long legs like most Windclan cats. It was one of the reasons he wasn't the best hunter, and he always seemed to fall behind when Cootshadow took off running.</p><p>Reaching camp, it already seemed busy with activity. With the clouds seemingly promising rain, the clan was working to get their nests inside the burrows. Windclan cats had always been fond of sleeping outside, however, the young, injured and sick needed shelter, so many burrows were dug into the side of their camp. Each den was enough space for 2 or 3 nests, though most weren't used unless there was heavy rain or snow. Cootshadow nodded to Dominopaw as he headed over to help his mate and Blackpaw move their nests into a den. Dominopaw headed over to Snakepaw and Rabbitpaw, who seemed to be having a little trouble fitting their own nests into a burrow.</p><p>"Here, let me help," Dominopaw offered as he joined them. Snakepaw sneered at him and flattened his ears.</p><p>"We didn't ask for your help, DIRTpaw." Snakepaw smirked at his own joke. "We've got it. It's not that hard to make it bigger."</p><p>Rabbitpaw was sitting just a few pawsteps away, looking at Snakepaw, unimpressed. She glanced at Dominopaw, looking annoyed.</p><p>"He's been at this for a while and he is just kicking dirt everywhere." She sighed, looking back at her brother as he tried to scrape the sides of the den.</p><p>Dominopaw tilted his head as Snakepaw kicked dirt all over the place.</p><p>"Okay, well, why don't you guys choose a bigger den? I'm sure Softshadow wouldn't mind sharing her’s with you.”</p><p>Rabbitpaw looked across the camp, towards the warrior's dens. She looked almost embarrassed, she looked away quickly and pawed at the ground slightly.</p><p>"She offered, but she's also sharing a den with Spiderear, and we don't really know them too well, so we didn't want to make it weird..."</p><p>Dominopaw blinked, surprised by Rabbitpaw's comment. Spiderear had visited them a couple of times in the nursery when they were kits and Dominopaw had assumed that the tobby was their parent.</p><p>"They aren't your parent?" he inquired, tilting his head. "Didn't they visit you and Snakepaw when you were just kits in the nursery?" Rabbitpaw nodded.</p><p>"They did, but they were mainly looking to see if Softshadow was ok. Snakepaw and I asked once if they were but Softshadow had told us our dad died a few moons before we were born. He got too close to the Thunderpath and a monster got him...."</p><p>"What a shame... it was to lose him. Dawnripple was an amazing warrior."</p><p>Rabbitpaw and Dominopaw whipped around, and saw Gorsestar standing behind them, his eyes looked tired as he smiled wearily at them.</p><p>"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I wanted to let you three know that you will be coming to the Gathering tonight. The rain is coming, though it seems like it won't be here till tomorrow morning." He purred in amusement as he saw the mess Snakepaw was making. "Make sure you get something to eat, we will be heading out soon." He turned and walked away to join Sunheart who was just outside their den with a dove.</p><p>Rabbitpaw looked over to Dominopaw, her eyes lit with excitement. Dominopaw felt his own paws tingle. He had only been to a Gathering once before but it had only been him and Flashpaw, and nothing eventful had happened. Dominopaw headed towards the fresh-kill pile to get some food as Rabbitpaw eagerly told her brother what Gorsestar had said. As Dominopaw grabbed a rabbit big enough for the three of them, he was beyond excited about this Gathering</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>The moon shone brightly in the sky as Windclan crossed the moorland towards the lake. The wind had started to pick up, a cold chill lightly buffering the fur of the traveling cats. Dominopaw walked next to Cootshadow, who chatted about his day to Blackpaw. Tigertalon was several pawsteps ahead talking to Sunheart in a low voice, they both seemed to be in a deep conversation about something important. Dominopaw angled his ears to try and hear what they were muttering about.</p><p>"Mmm, Berrystar won't like that..." Tigertalon sighed. Sunheart let out a small growl.</p><p>"She's a fool. Berrystar thinks just because she was chosen by Starclan after Redstar and Barkclaw died that she can do whatever she wants."</p><p>Tigertalon nodded in agreement. He started to say something else but fur brushing up against Dominopaw startled him out of his eavesdropping. He turned suddenly and noticed Cootshadow had walked away to go talk to Heatherflight. Blackpaw had closed the space between them and gave a tired smile.</p><p>"I love my dad but great StarClan can he talk forever. I don't know how you have him as a mentor without getting distracted," the apprentice joked. Dominopaw’s whiskers twitched.</p><p>"He's usually pretty focused when we train. I learn a lot from him. When he isn't making horrible jokes I mean." He looked over at his mentor and purred. Blackpaw laughed just as they reached the bridge.</p><p>They hadn't run into ThunderClan so Dominopaw assumed that they were already on the island. He crossed the bridge easily making sure not to slip on the moss. Dominopaw hopped off the bridge and onto the ground as he waited for Blackpaw, who landed beside him moments later. Together they headed into the island clearing. Riverclan and ThunderClan were already there, the cats mingling and talking. Gorsestar flicked his tail in a signal to allow his cats to wander. His leader headed over to the tree with Sunheart and Dappledsky following. Dominopaw noticed some of the senior warriors seemed hesitant to socialize but headed over to join some Riverclan cats. Seeing a familiar face himself, Dominopaw headed over to a group of apprentices.</p><p>The group had several Riverclan apprentices and one ThunderClan apprentice. One pure black Riverclan molly was boasting about a huge fish that she had caught.</p><p>"I SWEAR by Starclan that trout was MY size. Rippleheart had to help me pull it from the river because it almost pulled me in."</p><p>"Yeah right, Skypaw!" Plumpaw growled. "Fish are never that big!"</p><p>"You're just jealous," said Skypaw proudly. "I bet you didn't do anything that interesting this moon."</p><p>As Plumpaw noticed Dominopaw in the group, their eyes met. A smug smirk crawled onto her face. Dominopaw narrowed his eyes, praying to Starclan she wouldn't say anything.</p><p>"Well actually I was on a patrol that stopped trespassers...but I'm sure Berrystar will tell the gathering ALL about it." The molly flashed Dominopaw a toothy smile. "Anything interesting happens to you this moon, Dominopaw?"</p><p>Rage filled Dominopaw's belly. Gatherings were supposed to be fun, and here was Plumpaw trying to embarrass him. Before he had a chance to reply, more cats suddenly came out of the forest. Dominopaw let out a sigh of relief. Shadowclan and Skyclan had arrived. Dipping his head to the group, he went to find Cootshadow. The clearing was now crowded. He knew it would be hard to find him now. He passed Snakepaw, boasting to Blackpaw and some Skyclan apprentices about a rabbit he caught. Rabbitpaw was sitting right next to Leafpelt, her tail folded neatly around her paws as Leafpelt joked with a Shadowclan tabby. Dominopaw felt relieved as he saw Cootshadow was also with them. He trotted over and sat right next to Rabbitpaw, who purred.</p><p>"How are you enjoying your first gathering?" he asked as he licked his chest.</p><p>"It's... overwhelming to be honest," Rabbitpaw laughed nervously. "I thought there were a lot of cats here when it was just Riverclan and ThunderClan, but now that Skyclan and Shadowclan have joined us...it just...I've never seen so many cats!" Her eyes widened as she looked around.</p><p>Dominopaw purred in amusement as he remembered his first time at the Gathering too. He was going to reassure her when he saw Gorsestar jump onto a branch to announce the gathering. He has his gathering item, a blue jay feather, that was tucked just into his chest just about his heart. Sitting next to him on the branch was Snowstar, Riverclan's leader. The tom was huge, his thick silver and white pelt and always seemed to be well-groomed, except for the small pine cones he had tucked into his chest for the gathering. A deep scar ran down his left eye, from a battle with a badger when he was just an apprentice, or so the story went. It always made the apprentice shiver; he couldn't imagine having such a nasty scar on his face. Rabbitpaw let out a small gasp.</p><p>"Is Snowstar blind?" she whispered to Dominopaw, who nodded. Leafpelt told them to hush.</p><p>Berrystar, despite her size, always insisted on sitting on the high branch. The death berries that she tucked behind her ears always seemed to unsettle Dominopaw and he knew it made others uncomfortable to see such a deadly item to a place of peace. Oakstar, however, never seemed to be fazed by the small leader. The Shadowclan leader sat on the branch next to her. The brown molly, while small for a Shadowclan cat, always held her head up and commanded respect when she spoke. Gorsestar had told Dominopaw once that she was the best leader Shadowclan had seen in a while. She had leaves scattered along her pelt, her piercing green eyes scanned the gathering as if she was looking for someone. Last, was Skyclan's leader. Maskstar was a slim yet terrifying creature, with tall lanky legs and a bushy striped tail hung off the branch they sat on. A thin vine wrapped around his front paw. Maskstar loomed above most of the leaders, their pale yellow eyes shining brightly as they looked over the sea of cats. Dominopaw felt Rabbitpaw stiffen next to him, her fur started to bristle as she looked at Maskstar with horror.</p><p>"<em>That’s Maskstar!?</em>" she whispered, "They aren't even a cat..."</p><p>A hiss from a nearby Skyclan cat stopped Dominopaw from answering. Rabbitpaw dipped her head, embarrassed, but Dominopaw gave her a comforting look before turning his attention back to the tree. He remembered his first reaction to Maskstar as well. The Skyclan leader was not a cat in the slightest. Cootshadow had told Dominopaw that Maskstar was something called a raccoon. They had been rescued as a kit from twolegs, trained as a warrior, and chosen by the clan to be leader when the time came. Shifting his paws he turned his gaze over to Snowstar who had already started to speak.</p><p>"...thankfully the rogues left without a fight but we will be keeping our patrols on that border just to make sure. I would recommend you do the same Oakstar, as the Twoleg place isn't too far from your border."</p><p>Oakstar dipped her head.</p><p>"Thank you, Snowstar, we will be sure to keep an eye on it." Snowstar flicked his tail to let Oakstar know that she could continue. "Nothing to report in Shadowclan except for plenty of prey. Pebblesky also has just had a litter of 4 healthy kits." A mutter of congratulations ran through the crowd. Oakstar sat down, and Maskstar lumbered to their paws.</p><p>"Skyclan is doing well." Their voice sounded rough and not at all what Dominopaw was used to. "Grasspaw is recovering well from twisting his paw and Iceheart has retired to the elder's den. We honor their service and bravery that they have given to the Skyclan."</p><p>The gathering erupted into chanting Iceheart's name, Dominoclaw turned his head over to a group of Skyclan cats. A silver tabby dipped their head in embarrassment as some of their clanmates nudged them jokingly.</p><p>"Besides that, prey is running well and Skyclan has made preparations for the storm ahead." They dipped their head and settled back down onto their branch. Gorsestar looked over at Berrystar, his expression unreadable. She smiled, causing Dominopaw to shiver slightly.</p><p>"You may go Gorsestar...I can wait."</p><p>Gorsestar paused before dipping his head.</p><p>"Windclan is thriving. Willowheart has just moved into the nursery and her kits will be here soon, we also have three new apprentices, Rabbitpaw, Snakepaw, and Blackpaw." Rabbitpaw dipped her head, embarrassed as the cats from the other clan called their names. "Besides Berrystar coming into my camp and demanding territory and prey, nothing eventful has happened." The gathering was silent for a moment before cats erupted into anger.</p><p>"Berrystar did what?!"</p><p>"Wait a moment, how did we not know about this?"</p><p>"The NERVE of ThunderClan!"</p><p>"Who does she think she is?"</p><p>"It was our land, to begin with! It should be ours again!"</p><p>"Quiet everyone, quiet!" Maskstar stood on their back feet and waved their front paws to get everyone's attention. The cats slowly quieted down, their hostile gaze turned towards Berrystar. "Berrystar what is the meaning of this?" Maskstar growled, turning to the ThunderClan leader.</p><p>The small molly blinked, her expression calm as she stood to her paws. Dominopaw was frozen in shock. Is that what she came to camp for? What made her think she had any claim to Windclan land?</p><p>"Funny you talk about stealing land Gorsestar, when ThunderClan found WindClan cats STEALING prey not even a moon ago."</p><p>Gorsestar growled, his claws sinking into the bark.</p><p>"Stealing? Those were two apprentices who had crossed by accident. No prey was taken from your land! Not to mention you made the ridiculous demand before the incident!"</p><p>The ThunderClan leader laughed and narrowed her eyes.</p><p>"The land was ThunderClan's before it was yours. Windclan cats don't need the trees.” Berrystar sneered “Your cats hunt on the moorland and underground. I gave you my offer, Gorsestar and I see it more than reasonable."</p><p>The Windclan leader scoffed at Berrystar's reply.</p><p>"You offer nothing in return besides sparing bloodshed over land that has belonged to Windclan for generations. My answer is no, it always has been and always will be. I gave you my answer here so that the other leaders know of your conniving plans."</p><p>For a moment Berrystar said nothing, her eyes flashed in anger as she opened her mouth to respond when suddenly the clearing went dim. Turning his attention up, Dominoclaw saw the clouds had started to smother the moon.</p><p>"Enough, Starclan is upset!" called Maskstar. They stood to their paws and signaled with their tail. "The gathering is at an end." They scurried down the tree and beckoned the Skyclan cats to follow them. Snowstar grunted and leaped off the tree with no issue, gathering his own for the journey home. Whipping around Gorsestar hissed at the ThunderClan leader.</p><p>"Don't even think about crossing through Windclan territory tonight, you can find your own way home!" Berrystar's fur bristled with anger but Dominopaw noticed Oakstar step forward to rest her tail on her shoulder. He couldn't hear what she said but he could only imagine it was offering them a way home as Berrystar's fur immediately relaxed and she gave the Shadowclan leader a grateful look.</p><p>Gorsestar leaped down next to Sunheart and called out to his cats. A tail rested on Dominopaw’s shoulder causing him to jump. Cootshadow had his tail on Dominopaw's back, his expression serious.</p><p>"Stay close to me, ok?" Dominopaw nodded and noticed Leafpelt had done the same with Rabbitpaw. Tossing one look back over his shoulder to the remaining Shadowclan and ThunderClan cats, Dominopaw felt sudden dread as he locked eyes with Berrystar, who was staring at him. She pulled her lips back and smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>